Diamant brut
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: "Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux crever, et bien vas-y crève. J'en ai rien à foutre." dit-il furieusement. Tenten croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le regarda d'un air ennuyé et déclara d'un ton hautain : "C'est faux, tu me rejoindrais aussitôt dans la tombe, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi."
1. Tenten

**Titre** : Diamant brut

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiwa x Tenten

 **Résumé :** «Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux crever, et bien vas-y crève. J'en ai rien à foutre.» dit-il furieusement. Tenten croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le regarda d'un air ennuyé et déclara d'un ton hautain : «C'est faux, tu me rejoindrais aussitôt dans la tombe, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. »

 **Note** : Alors tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je super contente de publier quelque chose après quatre mois d'hibernation xD Ah que ça fait du bien ! Pour ceux et celles qui suivent _Coulée de lave perlée de glace_ je vous rassure tout de suite, elle est en cours d'écriture, je ne compte pas abandonner mon petit bébé ! Ensuite pour ce qui est de cet OS, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il sera en deux parties. Vous aurez tout d'abord le point de vue de Tenten dans une première partie et celui de Sasuke dans une deuxième partie. Dans cette partie les lignes en italiques sont des **rêves** et celles en gras sont des paroles de chanson. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **The Neighbourhood - _Staying Up_**

 **The belle game _\- Tradition_**

 **The Neighbourhood - _Afraid_**

 **Nostalghia _\- Homeotasis_**

 **Olafur Arnalds - _Broken_**

* * *

 **[ Première partie ]**

 **[ Tenten ]**

* * *

« Bière ? »

Tenten ouvrit brusquement ses prunelles noisettes et observa son ami d'enfance Kiba Inuzuka lui tendre une canette alcoolisée. Elle dénia légèrement de la tête et reporta son attention sur l'eau turquoise de la piscine qui ondulait légèrement à cause du mouvement de ses pieds. Kiba haussa les épaules et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il décapsula sa bière d'un mouvement sec et rapide puis en but une longue gorgée. Kiba fixa lui aussi l'eau de la piscine et y trempa le bout de ses doigts avant de les retirer aussitôt.

« Putain mais c'est vachement froid ! Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?»

Tenten haussa les épaules et se contenta de lever la tête pour observer la lune ronde et blanche dans le ciel noir. La maîtresse de la nuit lui semblait si froide et si solitaire dans cet immense univers. Kiba posa sa bière sur le rebord de la piscine et fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en tirer un paquet de cigarette. Il lui tendit une clope, une Djarum Black, que Tenten accepta volontiers. Elle la glissa entre ses lèvres rouges et se pencha vers lui pour qu'il la lui allume. Elle tira une longue bouffée et souffla doucement la fumée qui vint l'entourer dans un halo vaporeux. Ils étaient tous les deux dos à la maison d'un certain Suigetsu, qui fêtait en ce jeudi soir de fin d'automne son anniversaire. De la musique électro/pop résonnait jusqu'à leur oreille ainsi que les cris surexcités des fêtards. Il n'y avait personne dans le jardin ainsi qu'au bord de la piscine à part eux. Il n'y avait même pas d'éclairage, seule la lumière émanant de la maison et les rayons de la lune éclairaient les deux jeunes amis.

« Dis tu te rappelles de la première fois qu'on a fumé des clopes ? » lui demande Kiba tout en observant les jambes de Tenten faire des mouvements circulaires dans l'eau.

« On avait à peine douze ans et on avait bâché les cours de science pour aller s'en griller une derrière le gymnase. » évoqua Kiba tout en esquissant un sourire.

« On avait vraiment trouvé ça dégueulasse la première fois et maintenant... » continua t-il.

« Et maintenant on pourrait crever juste pour une taffe. » déclara d'une voix atone Tenten sans quitter des yeux la lune.

Kiba approuva d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre d'un geste brusque sa canette de bière et d'en finir le contenu en une seule gorgée. Tenten savoura délicieusement sa cigarette sans cesser de faire bouger ses pieds dans l'eau glacé. En cette fin d'automne, le froid s'était déjà bien installé à Konoha réputée pour être la ville la plus froide du Japon. Bien que la plupart des gens avait commencé à revêtir leur vêtement chaud, Tenten Inoue continuait à porter ce qu'elle voulait sans se préoccuper des changements de saison. Elle n'avait aucun problème à porter des haut crop top et des minis shorts en jean alors que la température baissait de plus en plus. Le seule vêtement chaud qu'elle possédait, était une vielle veste en cuir appartenant à son père ( qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais qui était selon sa génitrice un petit merdeux de première ). Tenten ne craignait pas le froid et cela depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

« Au fait, j'ai croisé ton mec. » marmonna Kiba qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le petit-ami de Tenten. « Il a l'air furax. Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? »

Tenten écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette sur le carrelage beige qui bordait la piscine et tourna lentement la tête vers la maison de Suigetsu. Au balcon, la fixant avec insistance se tenait Sasuke Uchiwa ou le mec qui partageait son lit depuis la fin du lycée. C'est à dire depuis un an et demi. Tenten savait qu'il la surveillait depuis qu'elle s'était assise au bord de la piscine. Kiba se tourna lui aussi et rencontra le regard polaire de Sasuke. L'Inuzuka et l'Uchiwa ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu pour la simple et bonne raison que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient partager Tenten. Ce que ressentait Kiba pour Tenten était purement amical mais celui-ci avait tellement eu l'habitude de l'avoir pour lui tout seul qu'il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'omniprésence de Sasuke.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas ce que tu peux bien lui trouver. » marmonna Kiba en détournant le regard. « Ce mec est insupportable. »

Tenten ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Sasuke et réfléchit silencieusement à la question. Ce qu'elle lui trouvait ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'était inexplicable.

«Il me donne froid dans le dos.» maugréa Kiba en tirant une taffe de sa clope.

Tenten détourna le regard et fronça les sourcils. Kiba ne savait rien, il se trompait de personne. Sasuke n'était pas froid bien au contraire.

« J'ai rêvé d'un Ours Polaire. » déclara Tenten en plongeant son regard pour la premier fois dans celui de Kiba qui s'allumait une deuxième cigarette. « Il me regardait et voulait que je le suive mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Kiba arqua l'un de ses sourcils bruns et plissa les yeux. « Ah. Moi j'ai rêvé que je prenais mon pied avec notre ancien prof d'histoire, devrais-je m'inquiéter ? »

Tenten entrouvrit ses lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais resta silencieuse. Elle retira ses jambes de l'eau, se releva et enleva son blouson en cuir qu'elle fit tomber sur le sol. Elle enleva aussi son crop top évasé bleu marine et son short minuscule sous le regard médusé de Kiba qui réprima un frisson de dégoût en remarquant les suçons rouges et violacés qu'elle avait sur le cou, le haut de ses seins, le ventre et entre les cuisses.

« Il t'a sucé de partout ou quoi ? » marmonna Kiba tout en tirant une taffe. « C'est vraiment dégueulasse...mais euh pourquoi tu te déshabilles ? Tu vas quand même pas piquer une tête ? L'eau est glaciale ! »

Tenten se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder Sasuke qui avait maintenant la mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux couleur nuit la foudroyaient de toute part. Sans un mot, elle plongea la tête la première dans la piscine. L'eau était tellement froide qu'elle avait l'impression que des milliers de petite aiguilles lui picotaient la peau en même temps. Sous l'eau le monde était totalement silencieux. Tenten fit quelques brasses avant de sortir la tête pour respirer. Elle repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière de son crâne et fixa la lune ronde qui se reflétait sur l'eau, qui se reflétait sur elle. Kiba lui hurla quelque chose mais Tenten ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par le froid qui lui lacérait la peau. Son eye-liner et son crayon noirs coulaient sous ses yeux et ses lèvres rouges tremblaient mais Tenten ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute sa vie. Elle se laissa submerger par l'eau froide encore une fois en vidant tout l'air de ses poumons. Ses fesses touchèrent le fond de la piscine et ses bras étaient tendus vers la lune. Elle aussi était seule dans un monde froid comme la maîtresse du ciel.

Elle ne remonta à la surface que lorsque ses poumons furent en feu. Elle ne fut aucunement surprise de voir Sasuke au bord de la piscine avec dans les mains les vêtements qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol lui ordonner d'une voix polaire :« Sors de là. On se casse. »

Tenten plongea son regard dans le sien et s'humidifia les lèvres. Sasuke semblait furieux et elle s'en fichait éperdument. De la maison elle pouvait entendre le chanteur du groupe The Neighbourhood entamer le refrain de _Staying Up_ , Tenten entreprit de chanter en même temps que lui : **«** _ **How can I sleep if I don't have dreams**_ **? »**

Sasuke serra les dents lorsqu'elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et entama de faire la planche. Tout en fermant les yeux elle cria : _**« I just have nightmare. »**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten était encore trempée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur appartement. Elle avait refusé de se sécher et de se rhabiller. Elle s'était contentée d'enfiler son blouson en cuir par dessus ses sous-vêtements noirs. Sur le trajet du retour Sasuke était resté silencieux et ne lui avait accordé aucun regard. Tenten savait qu'il allait finir par exploser et qu'ils allaient encore se disputer mais elle s'en foutait. Ces jours ci, ils ne faisaient que ça. Ils se parlaient grâce à la colère. C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé entre eux de toute façon, par des disputes, des cris, des hurlements, des menaces et de la baise. C'était violent, c'était sombre, c'était dévastateur et pourtant c'était eux. Depuis un an et demi. Elle vivait entre _ses caresses et ses crocs_ et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait ça parce qu'elle se sentait vivante de cette manière là. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de sensation forte pour se sentir exister.

Elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas dans l'appartement que Sasuke lui prit violemment le poignet pour la plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée et coller son torse contre sa poitrine humide.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Le regard de Sasuke était sombre et furieux, celui de Tenten provocateur.

« Tu es froide. » remarqua Sasuke en passant ses mains sous le blouson en cuir de Tenten pour lui toucher la peau de son ventre et encercler sa taille. Il ramena son bassin au sien et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Fatiguée par ce début de soirée agité, Tenten se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient toutes chaudes contre sa peau. Elles étaient brûlantes. Les mains de l'Uchiwa qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses reins étaient tellement chaudes. Parfois Tenten avait l'impression que Sasuke était un radiateur ambulant. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux quand il la mordit.

« Aie t'es complètement malade ! » gémit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement.

Pour toute réponse il s'empara de ses lèvres et fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle le laissa prendre le dessus quelques secondes avant de lui mordre violemment la lèvre inférieur. Sasuke grogna mais l'attaque de Tenten ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Empoignant ses fesses, il la souleva et l'incita à encercler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Sasuke. » murmura Tenten alors qu'il la laissait enfin respirer.

« Sasuke. » dit-elle de nouveau quand il la déposa sur leur lit.

« Sasuke j'ai rêvé d'un Ours Polaire. » dit-elle alors qu'il aspirait la peau de son cou entre ses lèvres. Les mains et les lèvres de Sasuke étaient partout sur son corps. A cet instant précis elle ne sentait que lui et sa chaleur. Le corps de Tenten se réchauffait peu à peu sous ses caresses et ses baisers. La jeune femme ne semblait pourtant pas s'en formaliser car elle continua à lui dire : « J'étais assise dans la neige et l'Ours Polaire me regardait. Il voulait que je le suive mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas et cela l'agaça. Elle se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et il la dévisagea abasourdi. Il avait horreur qu'elle se refuse à lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » grinça t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait et quittait le lit.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les coussins de velours gris. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer le rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille lorsqu'elle sentie les doigts de Sasuke lui frôler la nuque.

« Tenten... ».

Tenten chassa la main de Sasuke prêt de son cou d'un geste agacé « Fiche moi la paix Sasuke, t'as qu'à prendre ton pied avec toi-même, ta main droite fera l'affaire. »

Elle savait très bien qu'il détestait ça. Quand elle s'éloignait de lui de cette manière et surtout lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas dormir avec lui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était dépendant d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas dormir sans elle alors qu'elle pouvait très bien roupiller sans lui. Qu'il fasse une nuit blanche, ce n'était pas son problème pensa la jeune femme.

« Quoi?!Tout ça à cause de ton stupide rêve ! » s'emporte t-il « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'as rêvé d'un putain d'ours et alors ? »

« C'était un Ours Polaire. » le corrigea Tenten en ayant toujours les yeux fermés.

« Polaire ou pas je m'en fous. Reviens avec moi.»

Tenten ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle savait que Sasuke finirait par abandonner parce qu'il était bien trop fier pour insister. Elle l'entendit vaguement murmurer un « Tu fais chier. » avant d'aller dans leur chambre. Tenten ferma les paupières et essaya de s'endormir.

.

.

.

 _Tenten papillonna des paupières lorsqu'un flocon blanc lui tomba sur la joue. Elle se redressa brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée dans la neige. En face d'elle, à quelques mètre seulement se tenait l'Ours Polaire. Il était assit à la lisière d'une forêt de sapin et semblait l'attendre._

 _Il semblait l'attendre depuis tellement longtemps. Tenten ne saurait l'expliquer mais elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui._

 _Cependant elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque l'Ours commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre._

.

.

.

« Ce sera donc deux cafés, une tarte meringué et un chocolat chaud » répéta Tenten tout en griffonnant la commande de la table 4 sur un morceau de papier. Les clients approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête avant de reprendre leur conversation. Tenten s'éclipsa, prit un pichet d'eau sur une table vide et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher leur commande.

« T'as une tête affreuse. » déclara Kiba qui travaillait lui aussi comme serveur au Café&Co et qui attendait que les cuisiniers lui préparent une tarte tatin et un cappuccino pour la table 14. « Uchiwa t'as pas laissé dormir ou quoi ? »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel tout en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon désordonnées.

« Tu peux parler, t'as une aussi sale gueule que moi. Avec qui t'as passé le reste de la nuit ? » demanda t-elle en le scrutant de la tête au pied.

«De quoi tu parles je suis rentré chez moi.» déclara Kiba en évitant soigneusement son regard.

«A d'autre Inuzuka...»

Kiba déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien ?

« Ben, hum, après que vous soyez rentré tous les deux hier soir, j'ai.. » Kiba se mit à rougir soudainement et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » poursuit-il face au regard insistant de Tenten.

« Oh. » dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. « Tu t'es réveillé chez lui ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que t'as pas changé de vêtement. »

Kiba dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée devint encore plus rouge que les Doc Marteens que chaussaient Tenten.

« Je croyais que tu voulais prendre ton temps depuis Naruto... » fit-elle tout en rassemblant la commande de la table 4 sur un plateau.

« Ouais je sais mais... » Kiba semblait chercher avec une grande difficulté ses mots « ...c'était pas possible de ne pas faire autrement. »

« On en reparlera à la pause, ok ? » dit-elle en allant servir la table 4 alors que Kiba se contentait d'acquiescer.

Une fois leur service terminé, Kiba et Tenten allèrent à l'arrière du café pour fumer et prendre l'air.

« Alors ? Dis-moi donc qui est le mec qui a remis en cause tous tes principes ? » fit Tenten tout en soufflant de la fumée par la bouche.

Kiba assit sur une caisse de boite de tomate, la regarda timidement avant de déclarer « Je lui ai pas demandé son prénom . »

Tenten prit une nouvelle taffe tout en observant son ami se prendre la tête entre les mains.

« Argh mais pourquoi je suis aussi con , il a été le meilleur coup de toute ma vie! J'aurai dû lui demander son numéro. »

« Tu sais où il habite, c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. » trancha Tenten.

« Mais je ne peux pas aller chez lui comme ça, sans prévenir ? Il va me prendre pour un stalker ou un mec super collant. »

« Et alors ? Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut au fond, que tu le colles. »

« Ne me prends pas pour Uchiwa. » grinça Kiba « D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour supporter ça. »

Tenten se contenta d'écraser le mégot de sa cigarette avec le talon de ses Doc Marteens et s'adossa contre le mur couvert de graffiti. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours connu le vide qu'elle pouvait supporter la possessivité maladive de Sasuke. On n'avait jamais autant voulu d'elle que lui.

« Tu, hum, tu comptes allez la voir dimanche pour son anniversaire? » demanda d'un air penaud Kiba.

Tenten serra les poings et se mit à fixer le ciel d'un air lasse. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être. »

« Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois ? »

« A l'année dernière, le même jour, pour la même chose. » fit Tenten en observant les nuages prendre une forme étrange.

« Si tu vas la voir, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part. »

Tenten baissa soudainement les yeux vers Kiba. « Elle se souvient à peine de moi. » grinça t-elle « Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle... »

« Je lui ai rayé sa voiture. » lui rappela Kiba « Je suis sûr et certain que de ça elle s'en souvient. »

.

.

.

 _L'Ours Polaire était encore là, à la lisière de la forêt. Tenten savait qu'il voulait qu'elle le rejoigne mais elle avait peur._

 _Et pourtant c'était tellement tentant._

 _Elle avait tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, pourquoi il voulait qu'elle le suive._

 _Des flocons lui tombaient doucement sur le visage et dans les cheveux . Autour d'elle un brouillard gris opaque commençait à l'engloutir._

 _Que risquait-elle après tout ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve._

 _Elle se leva._

 _Elle fit un pas vers lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le bois. Tenten marcha jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et regarda une derrière fois derrière elle. Rien ne la retenait. Sans réfléchir elle se glissa entre les troncs énormes et sombres._

.

.

.

« Tu veux manger où ? » demanda Sasuke.

Tenten haussa les épaules tout en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture « Ça m'est égale, je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et continua d'observer les passants. Ils étaient en plein centre ville en ce samedi soir et Tenten aurait préféré rentrer chez eux. Sasuke avait peut-être eut envie de lui changer les idées en l'emmenant manger à quelque part mais elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle allait parfaitement bien et le fait d'aller _la_ voir demain ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Sasuke lui proposa quelques restaurants qui n'enchantèrent guère Tenten et il finit par lui dire agacé : « T'iras pas dire que je ne fais pas d'effort. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'en faire. » déclara sur le même ton Tenten sans quitter les passants des yeux.

Elle le connaissait tellement par cœur que sans le regarder, elle savait qu'il avait resserré ses mains sur le volant en cuir de sa voiture et qu'il lui jetait des regards en coin. Le feu passa au vert et Sasuke tourna à l'angle de la rue, prenant la direction de leur appartement. Un dernier feu rouge leur stoppa la route avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer chez eux. Tenten observa la vitrine du magasin de jouet. Il y avait des poupées magnifiques habillées en rose qui affichaient un sourire dans un coin et de l'autre des robots blancs et bleus qui clignotaient. Elle s'imagina posséder l'un de ses jouets, elle n'en avait jamais eu un de ce genre durant son enfance. Un beau jouet neuf.

« T'as mangé ce midi ? » demanda soudainement Sasuke d'un ton froid.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers lui. « Mais fous moi la paix, pour qui tu te prends mon père ? »

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et Tenten tourna de nouveau la tête vers la vitre lorsqu'elle l'aperçut marcher sur le trottoir. Il était là. Dans la rue. Près du magasin de jouet. L'Ours Polaire avançait à quatre pattes d'une démarche lente et assurée. Tenten retint son souffle avant d'agripper l'avant-bras de Sasuke d'une main et de l'autre pointer du doigt l'ours qui marchait entre les passants.

« Tu..Tu l'as vu ? » fit Tenten à Sasuke.

« Vu quoi ? » grimaça t-il face à la force avec laquelle Tenten lui agrippait l'avant-bras.

« L'Ours Polaire ! Il était là, prés du magasin. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au feu qui était encore rouge.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?T'as sans doute vu une peluche. »

Tenten le dévisagea offusquée. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il était bien là. En chair et en fourrure.

« Non c'était un Ours ! J'ai vu un putain d'Ours Polaire ! »

« Tenten depuis quand des ours se baladent en plein cœur de Konoha ? » dit d'un ton particulièrement lasse l'Uchiwa.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

« Ouais c'est ça, tu sais ce que je crois... » grinça Sasuke «...je pense surtout que t'as pas mangé ce midi est que t'es entrain d'halluciner. »

.

.

.

 _Elle avançait dans la forêt à une distance raisonnable de l'Ours Polaire. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la neige et pourtant elle n'avait ni mal, ni froid. Elle serpentait entre les troncs des sapins étonnamment grands et resserrés les uns contre les autres._

 _Elle marchait sans doute depuis des heures. Peut-être des jours ou même des semaines._

 _Elle ne savait plus très bien._

 _L'Ours Polaire ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois. Il continuait sa route à quatre pattes tout en lui tournant le dos._

 _La foret était si sombre, si froide et si silencieuse._

 _Au final c'était peut-être le silence qui l'effrayée le plus._

.

.

.

Tenten se retint de grimacer alors qu'un agent pénitencier lui palpait le corps. Elle avait horreur qu'un inconnu la touche. Lorsque la surveillante de prison eut finit de vérifier que Tenten ne possédait aucun objet interdit durant les visites, elle pénétra dans une salle assez grande. Plusieurs table étaient occupées par des familles et des prisonnières en habit orange. Tenten s'assit face à une femme aux cheveux bruns rassemblaient en un chignon désordonné et aux yeux injectés de sang.

« Tenten, ça fait un bail. » dit d'une voix rauque la prisonnière qui lui ressemblaient comme de goutte d'eau mais en plus âgée.

« Tu t'es battu Inoue ? » demanda Tenten en voyant qu'il lui manquait une dent et son œil au beurre noir.

« Inoue ? T'es pas censée m'appeler maman ou un truc du genre ? »

Tenten se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de déclarer d'une voix amère « C'est pas parce que tu m'as donné la vie que cela fait de toi ma mère, Chiha . »

Le sourire de Chiha Inoue s'agrandit de plus belle face au répondant de sa fille.

« Tu m'as apporté quelque chose pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Ma présence. »

« Oh je vois. » minauda Chiha en détaillant Tenten du regard.

Tenten avait horreur lorsque sa génitrice la détaillait de son regard noisette. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup trop physiquement et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tenten ne voulait rien à voir avec cet femme qui avait fait de son enfance un enfer.

« Tu t'habilles toujours comme une pute. » constata Chiha.

Tenten ne tiqua même pas. Elle s'habillait comme le voulait, de toute façon elle savait pertinemment qui était la plus pute des deux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à venir la voir pour son anniversaire. Elle pourrait très bien l'ignorer après tout. Elle ne devait rien à cette femme qui rentrait saoule tous les soirs et qui oubliait de lui faire à manger, de l'emmener à l'école le lendemain et de l'élever. Elle ne devait rien à cette mégère qui ramenait chaque semaines un nouveau mec et qui disparaissait parfois pendant plusieurs mois sans laisser de nouvelle. Non, elle ne devait rien à cette pauvre junkie qui s'était fait prendre entrain de vendre de la drogue dans les endroits malfamé de Konoha il y a deux ans de cela. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

« Tu baises toujours ce fils à papa d'Uchiwa ? » demanda Chiha .

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » fit sèchement Tenten.

« Tu es ma fille, évidement que cela me regarde... » susurra Chiha «... surtout lorsque le mec que tu te tapes est plein aux as. »

La mâchoire de Tenten se crispa. Chiha avait toujours cru que Tenten sortait avec Sasuke parce qu'il était l'héritier d'une fortune incommensurable depuis la mort de sa famille. C'est faux, Tenten ne restait pas avec lui pour son argent ni pour les Doc Marteens qu'il lui offrait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, ni même pour le sexe. À vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés comme des amants tendres et amoureux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop instable pour ça. Leur relation était comme des dominos qui tombaient sans jamais s'arrêter. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde passer le reste de son existence sans lui.

«Tu pues l'argent Tenten et tu ne m'apportes même pas un cadeau !» maugréa Chiha.

Tenten serra les dents et se retint de lui hurler à la figure. Elle était sûre et certaine que si elle lui demandait le jour de son anniversaire Chiha ne pourrait pas répondre.

«Tu sens bon la clope par contre, putain je suis tellement en manque que je pourrais deviner la marque rien qu'en te reniflant, approche toi un peu...»

«Plutôt crever.» marmonna Tenten désespérée du comportement de sa génitrice.

Chiha l'observa consciencieusement quelques secondes. Tenten gigota mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, elle avait tellement horreur de son regard à elle.

« Tu sembles différente. » constata soudainement Chiha. « Ton regard est... Oh non ne me dis pas que ...»

Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils bruns et fixa sa génitrice dans les yeux. Chiha s'avança doucement vers elle et dans un murmure à peine audible lui dit : « Tu as commencé à le voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tenten fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement vers Chiha. « De qui tu parles ? »

Chiha se pencha encore plus vers elle et prit le temps d'articuler : « De l'Ours Polaire. »

Tenten recula soudainement contre le dossier de sa chaise et fixa abasourdie Chiha qui continuait de l'observer avec un sourire démentielle.

« Comment est-ce que tu... »

« Ma pauvre fille. » la coupa Chiha en penchant la tête sur le coté « Il est venu te chercher, hein ? Tu es entrée dans la forêt. Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Tenten se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise sur le sol alors que Chiha continuait de l'observer calmement. « Pauvre petite conne, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû le suivre. »

Tenten quitta la salle des visites les mains tremblantes et sans un regard en arrière pour Chiha. Elle devait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. A peine fut-elle à l'extérieur du bâtiment qu'elle se pencha en avant pour vomir. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre d'être au beau milieu d'un parking et que tout le monde la fixe d'un air dégoûté.

Comment sa vielle folle de génitrice avait-elle pu savoir ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Tenten ! »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Sasuke qui avançait vers elle. Tenten lui en voulu de ne pas l'avoir attendu dans la voiture, il la voyait en position de faiblesse et elle avait horreur de ça.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit Sasuke en posant la paume de sa main sur le dos de l'Inoue.

Incapable de dire quoique se soit Tenten se contenta d'acquiescer. Ses genoux tremblaient tellement qu'elle dû s'accrocher à la veste de Sasuke pour ne pas tomber.

«T'es toute blanche...» constata Sasuke avant de lui toucher la joue «...et tellement froide.»

Tenten ne fit aucunement attention au remarque de Sasuke, elle était bien trop préoccupée par l'animal qu'elle voyait derrière le grillage qui bordait le parking de la prison. L'Ours Polaire. Il était là. Debout. Les pattes accrochées au grillage. Il lui semblait plus grand que la dernière fois. Elle voulut lever la main pour le désigner et prouver à Sasuke qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans la rue, mais ses membres étaient bien trop lourd. Elle voulu crier mais aucun son ne voulu sortir de sa bouche. Elle se sentait tellement faible. Tellement, tellement faible...

.

.

.

 _L'Ours Polaire avançait entre les arbres à une certaine distance d'elle. La forêt était toujours silencieuse. Les sapins étaient tellement grands et touffu que Tenten ne pouvait voir la couleur du ciel en levant la tête. Il faisait tellement sombre._

 _Elle trébucha à cause d'une racine tordue et se retint de justesse à un arbre._

 _L'Ours Polaire, lui, continuait sa route sans même un regard pour elle._

.

.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te contentes pas de me dire merci ? » cracha Sasuke alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

«Je suis juste tombée dans les pommes, cela ne valait pas la peine de m'emmener à l'hôpital ! » cracha t-elle « Je vais bien bordel ! »

« Tu vas bien ? » grinça Sasuke. « Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, les docteurs ont dis que t'étais sous alimentés ! »

« Je ne suis pas sous alimenté merde ! J'ai juste sauté quelques repas parce que j'étais débordée au resto c'est tout ! »

Tenten était furieuse. Elle s'était réveillée dans un lit d'hôpital parce que Monsieur Uchiwa avait over-réagit comme d'habitude. Les médecins ne lui avaient rien trouvé de bien grave mais s'étaient inquiétés de sa maigreur. Elle les avait fusillé du regard et leur avait craché au visage d'aller se faire foutre. Elle avait horreur qu'on la touche lorsqu'elle n'était pas consciente et surtout s'il s'agissait de docteur. Elle haïssait les médecins. Ils l'avaient trop touché pendant son enfance. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée à l'hôpital durant son enfance à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire ?

Sa génitrice était la plupart du temps défoncée par les cachets et les pilules qu'elle prenait pour « Aller dans un monde meilleure » aimait-elle répétait. Et lorsqu'elle prenait ses cachets, elle disait des choses bizarres et étranges. Elle restait allongé sur le sol de la cuisine en chantant du rap pendant des heures alors que Tenten accroupit à coté d'elle attendait que sa génitrice revienne de ce monde meilleure et lui prépare à manger. Mais elle ne le faisait jamais. Alors Tenten devait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle ouvrait les placards du bas et mangeait tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Tout et absolument tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Si à cette époque leur voisine ne venait pas espionner de temps à autre par la fenêtre de leur cuisine, Tenten serait sans doute morte dans son propre vomi.

« T'as cru que j'étais morte ou quoi ?! » hurla t-elle «Pourquoi faut-il que tu dramatises toujours tout !? »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Il serra les poings et la fixa d'un air hargneux.

« Oh arrête de me regarder avec cet air là Uchiwa, tu es ridicule.» clama Tenten.

« Je te regarde comme j'en ai envie Inoue...» grinça Sasuke «...et puis pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir travailler là-bas, on a pas besoin de ça. »

«Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. » le corrigea Tenten.

Tenten vit le visage de Sasuke blêmir et la colère envahir ses prunelles sombres. Elle savait pertinemment que cela le blessait lorsqu'elle disait ce genre de chose, lorsqu'elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne lui appartenait qu'à moitié et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle pourrait se casser sans aucun regret.

« T'es vraiment qu'une... » grinça t-il.

«Une quoi ?» fit Tenten en regardant les ongles de sa main dont le vernis bleu était écaillé.

«Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux crever, et bien vas-y crève. J'en ai rien à foutre.» dit-il furieusement.

Tenten croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le regarda d'un air ennuyé et déclara d'un ton hautain : «C'est faux, tu me rejoindrais aussitôt dans la tombe, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. »

.

.

.

 _Tenten s'arrêta de marcher. Elle avait perdu de vu l'Ours Polaire. Il n'y avait autour d'elle que des arbres d'hivers. Elle ne voyait que ça à l'Ouest, à l'Est, au Nord et au Sud._

 _Comment allait-elle sortir d'ici ?_

 _Où était la sortie ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

C'est la chaleur qu'émanait le corps de Sasuke qui réveilla Tenten. Leur corps nus étaient entrelacé sous la couverture. Elle se tortilla et se dégagea de ses bras qui la maintenait contre lui.

«Arrête de bouger.» marmonna Sasuke qui avait le sommeil tellement léger qu'un rien pouvait le réveiller.

«T'es trop chaud, tu m'étouffes.» fit Tenten en s'extirpant enfin de son étreinte.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. «T'es vraiment bizarre, tu le sais ça.»

Tenten savait qu'il faisait référence au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas être câliné pendant la nuit, contrairement aux précédentes copines de l'Uchiwa qui lui reprochait justement de ne pas assez faire attention à elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos et retira la couverture. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la chaleur l'angoissait.

.

.

.

 _A gauche peut-être ?_

 _Ou a droite ?_

 _Non, non, non ! Il n'y avait pas de sortie, il n'y avait que des sapins !_

 _Des sapins partout !_

 _Elle hurla mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche._

 _Tenten se laissa tomber sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il faisait tellement silencieux qu'elle avait l'impression d'être devenu sourde._

 _Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici sinon elle allait finir par oublier le son même sa propre voix._

.

.

.

«Tu t'occuperas de la table 34 et 24 quand t'auras fini celle là.» lui ordonna sa patronne.

Tenten qui était occupé à essuyer la table 4 acquiesça. En cette fin d'après-midi, il y avait très peu de client et elle n'était pas débordée. Tenten termina de nettoyer puis se redressa et ouvrit à la limite du possible ses prunelles lorsqu'elle _le_ vit sillonner entre les tables. L'Ours Polaire marchait lentement parmi les clients du café, passant entre les chaises et les tables. Personne ne semblait se formaliser de sa présence. Personne à part elle.

Elle aurait voulu aller vers lui, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle était totalement statufiée.

«Hey Tenten ! Y'a la table 54 qui te demande !» hurla sa patronne.

La jeune femme sortie de sa léthargie et cligna des paupières. L'Ours Polaire n'était plus là. Le monde était de nouveau bruyant. Elle laissa tomber le chiffon sur le sol et sortie au plus vite du café. Sa patronne lui hurla de revenir, mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde.

«Tenten, est-ce que ça va ? »

L'Inoue sursauta lorsque Kiba lui toucha l'épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, ni vu venir vers elle.

«Oui..Oui ça va.»

«T'en es sûre parce que t'es sortie tellement vite...»

«Je vais bien Kiba, j'avais juste besoin de...de prendre l'air.»

L'Inuzuka fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le café où Tenten se fit durement réprimander.

«C'est vraiment qu'une grosse garce cette Tsunade !» s'exclama Kiba une fois leur service terminé « Elle avait pas à t'engueuler de cette manière là !»

Ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue principale, l'Inuzuka avait tenu à la raccompagner chez elle, bien qu'elle lui ait assuré qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner à l'angle d'une rue, Kiba fit brusquement demi-tour en la prenant par la main.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» s'enquit Tenten en regardant son ami dont les joues étaient devenu toutes rouges.

«Il..il est là.» balbutia Kiba. « Près du bureau à tabac.»

Tenten fronça les sourcils « Tu veux dire, le mec avec qui t'as couché la dernière fois ?»

Kiba approuva silencieusement. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et regarda celui qui avait volé le cœur de son ami. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge. Il avait des anneaux aux oreilles et ses cheveux étaient maintenue en une queue de cheval. Tenten plissa les yeux. On dirait qu'elle l'avait déjà vue avec Sasuke. Elle avait son prénom sur le bout de la langue. Elle allait dire à Kiba qu'il semblerait que son amant soit l'une des connaissances de l'Uchiwa, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'Ours Polaire au bout de la rue. Son cœur bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il semblait l'attendre et voulait qu'elle le suive.

«Kiba...» dit-elle dans un souffle «...il faut qu'on rentre.»

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. « Oui on va rentrer, dès qu'il sera parti, je peux quand même pas passer devant lui..»

«Kiba il faut que je rentre maintenant !»

L'Inuzuka fronça les sourcils devant l'air paniqué de Tenten, elle lui serrait fortement la main.

«Tenten, est-ce que tout vas bien ?»

La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'Ours Polaire. Il avait l'air tellement réel.

.

.

.

 _Des larmes froides roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient goutte à goutte sur le sol._

 _Elle voulait tellement sortir d'ici qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer de désespoir. Elle n'aimait pas cette endroit, pourquoi y était-elle entrée ?_

 _Tenten sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se tourna vivement en direction du bruit mais ne vit rien. Elle entendit de nouveau un crissement entre les arbres et pleine d'espoir elle se releva. Peut-être que quelqu'un était venu la chercher. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait la sortir de là._

 _Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais encore une fois aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis elle compris que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait tout ce bruit, mais les arbres. Ils bougeaient. Ils se rapprochaient même entre eux et dangereusement d'elle. Tenten comprit que si elle restait ici, elle allait finir par se faire comprimer par les troncs, alors elle courra droit devant elle, évitant de justesse les branches qui lui barraient la route, où les troncs qui se collaient les uns aux autres pour lui barrer le passage. Elle finit par apercevoir à quelques mètre d'elle de la lumière, il fallait qu'elle l'atteigne avant que les arbres se referme sur elle. Elle couru à en perdre haleine et sortit de justesse de la forêt. A bout de souffle elle se laissa tomber sur le sol._

.

.

.

Elle était seule dans l'appartement. Sasuke était allée en cours à l'université et lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait sans doute un peu tard. Tenten fumait donc tranquillement allongée sur leur lit, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de la salle de bain. Elle se redressa soudainement. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sasuke car elle reconnaissait le son de son pas.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement.

Tenten retint son souffle en entendant de nouveau du bruit.

Ou quelque chose.

Sans un bruit elle alla dans la cuisine, prendre un couteau et resta quelques secondes devant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle entendit de nouveau du bruit et recula d'un pas. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Elle serra le manche du couteau et posa la paume de sa main sur porte entrebâillée de la salle de bain. Elle l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien. C'est étrange, elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha de la baignoire tout en passant devant le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo et s'arrêta soudainement. Du coin de l'oeil elle avait aperçu quelque chose dans le miroir. Elle tourna la tête et c'est là qu'elle _le_ vit. L'Ours Polaire se trouvait dans le miroir. Tétanisée Tenten ne pu faire le moindre mouvement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle glacé sur sa peau. Il était froid. Tellement froid. On aurait dit un vent soufflant tout droit du Pole Nord.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était tétanisée de peur.

Le seul membre que Tenten pu bouger lorsque l'Ours Polaire leva sa grosse patte et l'abattit dans sa direction fut son avant bras pour se protéger le visage. Son couteau tomba par terre, sous le lavabo. Tenten hurla, ferma la porte de la salle de bain, prit plusieurs chaises et les plaça devant la porte pour que l'Ours ne puisse pas sortir. Puis elle alla s'enfermer dans la chambre et se laissa tomber le long de la porte. Elle porta enfin son attention sur la blessure que lui avait infligé l'Ours Polaire. L'intérieur de son bras droit était parsemé de griffure assez irrégulier et d'où s'écoulait du sang rouge.

Elle trembla de la tête au pied lorsqu'elle entendit un énorme fracas. On aurait dit que l'Ours Polaire avait défoncé la porte de la salle de bain et que les chaises avaient volés en éclat. Elle se leva et essaya de pousser l'armoire contre la porte mais elle était bien trop lourde. Alors, elle se cacha à l'intérieur entre les costards et les manteaux de Sasuke.

Puis il eut un silence oppressant.

.

.

.

 _Il lui fallut un certain temps pour constater qu'elle n'était pas assise sur un sol enneigé mais sur du carrelage glacé. Il n'y avait plus de forêt, ni de neige, elle était dans un hôpital au mur, au sol et au plafond entièrement blanc. Tenten se releva et constata qu'elle était dans un couloir où quelques brancards vides longés les murs froids. Elle avança jusqu'à une porte, où elle vit des médecins penchaient sur quelque chose. Tenten n'arrivait pas à voir le patient car les médecins aussi gros que des éléphants lui barrait la vue. Ils étaient vêtus en bleu et disaient à tour de rôle :_

 _«La neige a un goût de barbe à papa si on la mélange avec du sucre et des roses !»_

 _«C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci, c'est un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas encore morte après tout le javel qu'elle a ingurgité.»_

 _« La mer est bleu parce que le ciel à pisser dedans !»_

 _«On devrait appeler l'assistante sociale. Sa mère est complètement folle.»_

 _«Les olifants sont bleus, rouges et blancs ! Ils n'ont pas d'enfant, ils vivent leur vie en chanson ! »_

 _«C'est la police qu'on devrait appeler !»_

 _«Oh oui enfermons là ! Enfermons là ! Enfermons là !»_

 _«Les bananes sont des fruits jaunes et dégueulasse comme le soleil !»_

 _«Mais non, il faut qu'on appelle l'Ours Polaire, il va s'occuper d'elle !»_

 _«Mangeons là ! Mangeons là ! Mangeons là ! »_

 _«L'Ours Polaire ? Maiiiiiiissssss il faiiiiiit trooooooooop peuuuuuur auuuuuux enfaaaaaaants !»_

 _« Tuons là ! Tuons là ! Tuons là !»_

 _«Mais elle n'est pas une enfant, c'est un ourson !»_

 _«Tu voudrais le pistolet de la pintade aux œufs d'or du chateau nuageux au large du soleil ?»_

 _«Faut faire attention au vent de pigeon qui se lève sur les immeubles en chocolat de Mache-Ma-Chaussette !»_

 _Tenten recula et s'éloigna de cette chambre d'hôpital. Ces médecins étaient complètement fous. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux le plus vite possible. Au bout du couloir, elle trouva une porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tenten se tourna et se retourna dans leur lit, Sasuke qui lui tournait le dos grogna qu'elle bougeait beaucoup trop et que cela l'empêchait de dormir. Elle l'ignora. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'un vent glacial s'engouffra sous la couverture. Tenten se redressa subitement et le vit au pied de son lit.

L'Ours Polaire était dans la chambre.

Il la regardait intensément tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté. Le cœur de Tenten bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine et elle agrippa le bras de Sasuke qu'elle trouva étonnement froid. Elle voulu crier mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Elle le secoua vivement par les épaules mais celui-ci continuait de dormir profondément. Tenten ne s'était sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie.

L'Ours Polaire fit un mouvement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Encore une fois, bien qu'il l'avait blessé et effrayé , Tenten éprouvait le besoin irréversible de le suivre. En posant ses pieds sur le carrelage Tenten constata qu'il était gelée, c'était comme si elle marchait sur de la glace. La température avait semblé baissé en dessous de zéro dans l'appartement. De la vapeur blanche translucide sortait de la bouche de Tenten à chacune de ses expirations. Elle sortit doucement de la chambre et posa la paume de sa main sur le mur qui longeait le couloir. Il était tellement froid. Dans la cuisine le congélateur vomissait des cubes de glaçon qui tombait en petit tas sur le sol. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer violemment, c'était sans doute par là, qu'était entré l'Ours Polaire. Sans réfléchir Tenten posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il n'y avait pas la baignoire et le carrelage gris qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir mais une banquise blanche qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Devait-elle entrer ?

Était-elle dans un rêve où était-ce la réalité ?

Elle ne savait plus très bien.

Si elle était dans un rêve, elle pourrait entrer, non ? Elle finirait de toute façon par se réveiller.

Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle avança lentement sans regarder en arrière. Un vent glacial lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'elle marchait sur la banquise. C'était tellement blanc. Tellement froid. Tellement silencieux.

Le silence était assourdissant.

Le ciel était gris. Il n'y avait pas de lune, ni de soleil. Tout était gris. L'Ours Polaire n'était plus là. Tenten s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la tête derrière elle, la porte avait disparu, elle était prisonnière de la banquise. Elle fit quelques pas lorsqu'elle vit au loin un trou à quelques mètres d'elle dans la glace. Tenten se rapprocha lentement du trou lorsqu'elle vit soudainement une main en sortir. Quelqu'un se noyait, il fallait l'aider. Tenten se précipita jusqu'au trou mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour sauver celui ou celle qui se noyait elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne. C'est étrange, elle avait pourtant bien vu une main. Elle tenta de regarder à l'intérieur de l'eau mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut son reflet.

Et c'est là qu'elle sentit sa présence derrière elle.

L'Ours Polaire se tenait debout derrière elle et avant que Tenten n'ait pu dire quoique se soit , d'un coup de patte il la poussa dans l'eau glacé.

L'eau était si froide que Tenten crut que ses membres allaient se rigidifier instantanément. Il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle retourne à la surface, mais alors qu'elle essayait de nager vers la surface des crocs se plantèrent dans son pied droit pour l'attirer vers le fond.

Plus elle tentait de se dégager et plus les crocs se resserraient sur son pied. Elle avait trop peur de regarder la chose qui l'attirait vers le fond et gardait les yeux rivés vers la surface. L'eau froide pénétra dans sa bouche par ses narines, l'étouffa.

.

.

.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

.

.

.

Elle allait mourir.

.

.

.

« TENTEN ! »

.

.

.

Cette voix.

.

.

.

Elle est tellement lointaine.

.

.

.

« TENTEN »

.

.

.

C'est quoi un Tenten ? Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est une couleur ? Un objet ? Une fleur ? Une constellation ? Un pays ? Une chanson ? Un champignon ? Une peluche ?

.

.

.

« TENTEN »

.

.

.

C'est même pas jolie. Ça ne ressemble à rien. J'espère que ce n'est pas un prénom. J'espère que ce n'est pas mon prénom.

.

.

.

« TENTEN REVEILLE TOI ! »

.

.

.

C'est moi Tenten ?

.

.

.

« PUTAIN TENTEN REVEILLE TOI ! »

.

.

.

Non ce n'est pas moi. Il ne veut rien dire ce mot. Je ne suis pas un Tenten.

.

.

.

« REVEILLE TOI »

.

.

.

Je suis un Ours Polaire.

* * *

 **Vous ne trouvez pas que les ours polaires sont à la fois fascinant et effrayant ?**

 **Non ?**

 **Je suis la seule dans mon délire xD**

 **D'ailleurs qu'en pensez-vous de ce délire là ? Des hypothèses ? Des critiques ? Je vous rassure tout de suite, tout sera beaucoup plus clair avec la partie de Sasuke.**

 **P.S : J'ai fait une petite référence à Hunger Games et aux paroles d'une des chansons de Saez, si vous les trouvez faites moi signe ;)**


	2. Sasuke

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde :D Ça y'est j'ai enfin terminé la partie de Sasuke. _Diamant Brut_ est fini. Oh pétard j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais, sept mois pour écrire la deuxième partie d'un OS, c'est qu'il faut le faire quand même xD Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que ce sera légèrement plus clair, je dis bien légèrement. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Playlist**

 **Yung Lean – Volt**

 **10 Cloverfield Lane : 01. Michelle (Soundtrack)**

 **Lost Lovers - Teen Wolf 6x05 Score [HD]**

 **The Cinematic Orchestra - To build a home**

* * *

 **[Deuxième partie]**

 **[Sasuke]**

* * *

« Juugo fait une soirée chicha vers 20h00, tu viendras ? »

Sasuke termina de ranger ses affaires dans son sac avant de croiser le regard brun de Shikamaru Nara. C'était un pote qu'il s'était fait en début d'année. Un vrai pote qui le faisait pas chier et qui savait se taire quand il le fallait. Sasuke enfila la lanière de son sac sur son épaule droite et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile.

Shikamaru se gratta d'un geste nonchalant la mâchoire avant de rajouter « Juugo m'a dit qu'il avait envie de te voir... »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de sortir de l'amphithéâtre bondé d'étudiant. Shikamaru le suivit jusqu'à la sortie, où ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc pour fumer. Il faisait frais et un léger brouillard commençait à se former.

« ...il m'a confié qu'il était pressé de voir Tenten aussi. »

Sasuke enfourna une clope entre ses lèvres et lança un regard froid à Shikamaru lorsque celui-ci lui demanda « Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu d'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ? »

L'Uchiwa fixa un moment la flamme qui jaillit de son briquet et qui vacillait dangereusement avant d'enflammer le bout de sa clope.

« Elle m'empêche de dormir. » dit-il en soufflant de la fumée « Elle se réveille tout le temps en sursaut et gigote dans tous les sens... » grinça Sasuke « ...elle arrête pas de parler d'ours, elle est chiante. »

« Tu me l'as donne alors ? » clama Naruto Uzumaki en arrivant de nulle part, tout en piquant des lèvres de Shikamaru la cigarette que celui-ci allait fumer.

« J'la baiserai bien. » fit d'un ton suave Naruto en fixant Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, espèce de connard !? » vociféra Sasuke furieux alors que Naruto éclatait de rire.

« Il déconne, » dit d'un ton blasé Shikamaru « t'sais bien qu'il dit ça juste pour te provoquer. »

Naruto fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke tout en lui soufflant un rond de fumée sur le visage.

« Allez fais pas la gueule Sasuke, je l'adore Tenten, mais je te la piquerai pas. »

Naruto esquissa un sourire en voyant l'Uchiwa le transcender d'un regard polaire. Il vint s'asseoir prêt de l'Uchiwa et passa un bras derrière ses épaules.

« T'as vraiment une sale mine, tu dors ces jours-ci ? » lui demanda Naruto en faisant mine d'être préoccupé.

Sasuke tira sur sa clope sans dire un mot. Non, il ne dormait plus vraiment. Tenten le réveillait constamment. Depuis qu'ils étaient allés voir Chiha, Tenten ne faisait plus une nuit complète sans se réveiller en hurlant et parfois même en pleurant. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il essayait bien de la réconforter, mais elle n'aimait pas les câlins. Elle disait qu'il produisait autant de chaleur qu'un radiateur et que cela l'étouffait. Il ne la comprenait pas. Ses ex petites amies, lui avaient toujours reproché son manque de tendresse et d'affection. Il pensait bien faire avec Tenten, non en fait il avait envie de le faire avec elle, mais Tenten s'en foutait totalement.

Et puis, elle avait tellement l'air ailleurs ces jours-ci. Elle était rentrée un soir complètement déboussolée avec Inuzuka. Elle était allée s'enfermée dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il avait demandé à Kiba se qu'il s'était passé, celui-ci s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Il lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait eut des embrouilles avec leur patronne.

« Du coup, tu viens ce soir? » demanda de nouveau Shikamaru.

« Où ça ? » fit Naruto avant que Sasuke n'ait pu dire quoique se soit. « Y'a une fête ? Je suis de la partie ! »

L'Uchiwa termina de fumer tout en observant le brouillard devenir de plus en plus épais. Il distinguait à peine les gens marcher devant lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Il entendit un corbeau croassait derrière lui. Alors que Naruto et Shikamaru discutaient de la soirée de Juugo, un corbeau se posa à quelques pas du banc où ils étaient assis. Il ouvrit son bec et croassa bruyamment avant de fixe de son œil noir Sasuke.

C'est étrange, mais l'Uchiwa aurait presque dit que celui-ci c'était directement adressé à lui.

« Bon tu viens ou pas ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Naruto qui lui demanda en lui donnant à un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Sasuke grimaça et le foudroya du regard « Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Oh ça va, fais pas ta princesse, je t'ai à peine effleurer. »

L'Uchiwa se massa l'épaule d'un air grognon « Non, je ne viendrai pas. »

« Oh dommage, c'est une soirée à thème, il faut se déguiser en animal, ça aurait été drôle de te voir en pingouin ! » se moqua gentiment Naruto alors que Shikamaru rigolait doucement « Et puis j'aurai bien aimé voir Tenten en ours polaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » lui demanda brusquement Sasuke.

« Que j'aurai aimé voir bien aimé voir Tenten en ours polaire. »

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre de plus en vite. « Pourquoi un ours polaire ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules « J'en sais rien, je trouve que ça lui va bien, c'est tout. » puis il lui toucha la joue avec le dos de sa main « Hé ça va Sasuke, t'es devenu tout pâle ? »

« Il faut que je rentre. »

« Quoi ? Mais les cours ne sont pas terminé ! » lança Shikamaru alors que Sasuke s'éloignait déjà d'eux et disparaissait dans l'épais brouillard.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Sasuke découvrit avec horreur que l'appartement était saccagé.

Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol tout en inspectant les yeux exorbités les chaises du salons cassées, brisées en mille morceaux, les rideaux déchirés, déchiquetés, les murs recouvert de traces de sang.

« TENTEN ! » hurla t-il pris de panique. « TENTEN ! »

Il entendit du mouvement dans sa chambre et s'empressa de s'y rendre. Elle était là, dans le placard, recroquevillé sur elle-même, pleurant à chaude larme.

« Tenten est-ce que ça va? » demanda t-il en s'accroupissant prêt d'elle et en inspectant minutieusement la jeune femme.

Il grimaça en découvrant qu'elle avait l'avant-bras parsemé de griffure plus ou moins irrégulières et assez profondes.

« Qui t'as fait ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Il l'observa secouer la tête de gauche à droite et la força à le regarder en lui prenant le menton.

« Tenten ? »

« L'Ours Polaire. » souffla t-elle.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Oh non, ça n'allait pas encore recommencer.

« Tu veux dire que quelqu'un déguisé en un putain d'ours est entré et... »

« Non ! C'était l'Ours Polaire. Il était là, il... »elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils« Sasuke il faut que tu me crois. »

Mais comment pouvait-il la croire ? C'était complètement absurde. Il n'y avait pas d'ours en ville et encore moins d'ours polaire. Cette histoire commencez à bien faire.

Il allait lui reprocher d'être complètement folle mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. Tenten avait tellement l'air bouleversé qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'achever encore plus.

Il l'aida à sortir du placard en la soulevant, un bras sous les cuisses, l'autre dans le dos. Il la serra un peu plus fortement contre lui, lorsqu'il la sentit trembler.

Il la déposa sur leur lit, et Tenten se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tâchant par la même occasion les draps de son sang.

« Je vais chercher des pansements, d'accord. » la prévint-il en sortant doucement de la chambre.

En entrant dans la salle de bain pour fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche de désinfectant et de sparadrap, Sasuke s'arrêta subitement et s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo. Il serrait tellement fort le rebord du lavabo beige que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent encore plus pâles qu'elles ne l'étaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait être calme. Il devait être fort pour elle.

Il le devait.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il souffla bruyamment, puis s'empressa de prendre le matériel dont il avait besoin pour soigner le bras de Tenten.

Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans la chambre, elle était toujours en position fœtus. Il l'incita à se mettre en position assise pour qu'il puisse la soigner. Tenten grimaça lorsqu'il lui appliqua du désinfectant pour nettoyer les plaies.

« Est-ce que tu as vu son visage ? » lui demanda Sasuke alors qu'il commençait à la panser.

« Le visage de qui ? » demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

« De celui qui t'as fait ça ! » fit-il un peu à bout de patience.

« Je t'ai dis que c'était l'Ours Polaire. »

Sasuke se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur avant d'exploser « Il n'y a pas d'ours merde Tenten ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi bordel ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de fondre en larme. Sasuke regretta aussitôt ses paroles, il avait horreur de la voir pleurer. Il ne savait jamais comment faire pour la réconforter. Il s'approcha doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais celle-ci s'éloigna de lui en sautant hors du lit.

« Je ne suis pas folle ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Il faut que tu me crois !»

Il aurait bien aimé la croire. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'elle n'était pas tarée. Mais, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareil.

Les ours polaires étaient réels oui, mais ils n'y en avaient pas au Japon, il n'y en avait pas à Konoha.

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était complètement absurde.

« Tenten, tu.. »

« Il était là. » le coupa t-elle en faisant un signe de la main pour désigner le couloir « Il était dans la salle de bain, il est entré par... »

« Par où? »

Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres tout en croisant le regard insistant de Sasuke. Il contourna le lit pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Comment est-il entré Tenten ? »

« Par le miroir. »

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres sans quitter des yeux Tenten « Donc si je résume bien, un ours polaire est entré par le miroir de la salle de bain, à déglinguer tout l'appartement et ta blessé par la même occasion. »

Tenten allait approuver sa remarquer mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit « Oh et je paris qu'il s'est enfui par les toilettes en tirant la chasse d'eau. »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en lui le regardant d'un air blessé.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

« Si et c'est bien ça le problème, Tenten. »

« Non, c'est faux, tu ne me comprends pas. »

« Alors explique moi ! Soit clair ! »

Sasuke serra les poings lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer. Il aimerait tellement l'aider, tellement la comprendre, mais parfois, il avait l'impression que Tenten ne parlait pas le même langage que lui.

.

.

.

« T'es allé porter plainte ? »

« Il n'y avait aucune trace d'infraction, la porte était fermée quand je suis entré. »

« T'en est vraiment sûr ? »

« Oui j'en suis sûr. » grommela Sasuke en avalant cul sec un shot de vodka.

Une semaine c'était passé depuis l'incident et Sasuke n'avait presque pas quitté Tenten. Il n'était plus tranquille. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment à chaque fois qu'il ne l'avait pas à l'œil, il avait comme l'impression qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout moment. Il avait accepté de sortir avec Shikamaru uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de quitter l'ambiance oppressante de leur appartement. Juste histoire de respirer quelques heures.

« Et si c'était elle qui avait tout saccagé. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Impossible, les chaises étaient brisées en milles morceaux, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça, elle n'est pas assez forte et puis j'ai trouvé des traces de sang sur le mur et sur le plafond, Tenten n'est pas assez grande même en montant sur une chaise pour l'atteindre. »

« T'en es vraiment sûr ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Elle est où en ce moment ? »

« A la maison, elle ne veut plus sortir. » fit Sasuke avant de commander un autre shot.

« Elle est toute seule... ?»

« Non, Inuzuka est avec elle. »

« Inuzuka ? »

« Ouais, t'sais le gars qui était assis au bord de la piscine avec elle à la fête de Suigetsu. »

Shikamaru ouvrit en grand ses prunelles avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

« Oh c'est lui Inzuka ? »

Shikamaru était entré tout récemment dans l'entourage de Sasuke, et même s'il avait déjà parlé avec Tenten plusieurs fois et rencontré Naruto, il ne connaissait pas encore tout le monde.

« Ouais, c'est l'ex de Naruto. »

Shikamaru faillit s'étouffer avec son verre.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, c'est, hum, j'ai avalé de travers. »

Sasuke l'observa peu convaincu, but un dernier shot et descendit du tabouret de bar sur lequel il était assis.

« Faut que j'y aille. »

« Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver. »

Shikamaru regarda Sasuke enfiler son manteau et déposer de l'argent sur le comptoir. Sasuke entoura son cou d'une longue écharpe foncé, salua Shikamaru et ouvrit la porte du bar, accueillant en fronçant les sourcils le froid hivernal. En allant jusqu'à sa voiture, il découvrit un corbeau tranquillement assis sur le capot.

C'est étrange, mais il aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait du même corbeau qui s'était posé devant lui à la fac.

Nan...impossible. Il se faisait des films.

Il le chassa en faisant de grand geste avec le bras et le regarda s'envoler vers le ciel étoilé.

.

.

.

En rentrant chez eux, Sasuke trouva Kiba et Tenten assit sur le canapé. L'Uchiwa fut un peu soulager de la voir dans le salon. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie du lit.

Il devait bien l'admettre, même si cela le tuait rien que d'y penser, que Kiba s'y prenait beaucoup mieux que lui avec Tenten. Ils se comprenaient parfois sans même parler et Sasuke jalousait énormément leur relation. Il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami comme ça. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation fusionnelle avec personne. Il désirait ardemment ne faire qu'un avec Tenten, mais celle-ci finissait toujours par mettre une certaine distance entre eux lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il empiétait trop sur son territoire. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait peur que ces deux petits mots la fasse fuir à tout jamais.

« J'ai acheté à manger. » dit-il en s'approchant d'eux « je t'ai pris des hamburgers. »

C'était le plat, ou plutôt, le sandwich préféré de sa petite-amie. Il le savait parce que si Tenten avait un appétit d'oiseau et ne mangeait presque pas, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'hamburger celle-ci le finissait toujours sans laisser une miette.

Sasuke en avait pris pour Kiba aussi, bien que l'envie de nourrir l'Inuzuka lui plaisait moyennement.

« Hum ! Trop bien ! » s'exclama Kiba en s'emparant d'un burger dont le fromage fondu coulait lentement sur ses doigts.

Tenten qui était allongée, resta silencieuse et ne montra pas le moindre signe d'enthousiasme. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieur, frustré. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus rien et qu'il essayait de la faire plaisir en lui achetant tout ce qu'il lui plaisait mais rien n'y faisait.

« Je t'en ai pris au saumon, c'est ton préféré n'est-ce pas ? » tenta tout de même Sasuke en se penchant vers elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais vit qu'elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas où elle était en ce moment même alors qu'elle se trouvait juste en face de lui. Elle se releva lentement de sa position allongée, et souffla d'un ton froid « Je n'ai pas faim. »

Sasuke sans la quitter des yeux demanda à Kiba « Elle a mangé ce midi ? »

Tenten soupira et le foudroya de ses yeux noisettes. Tiens elle paraissait agacée. C'était plutôt bon signe, si elle recommençait à être de nouveau elle-même et non plus un espèce de fantôme sans état d'âme.

« Un peu. »

« Ça veut dire quoi « un peu »? » grinça Sasuke.

« Rah, mais ça ne te regarde pas ! » lança furieusement Tenten en se levant.

« Evidemment que ça me regarde ! »

« Fiche moi la paix ! » fit-elle en allant vers leur chambre et en claquant violemment la porte.

Sasuke ragea et vint s'asseoir prêt de Kiba hors de lui. Putain ! Ça n'allait jamais ! Elle ne voulait jamais le laisser s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle avait tellement eu l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle-même qu'elle n'acceptait l'aide de personne et surtout de la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » confia t-il à Kiba complètement désespérée « Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. »

L'Inuzuka avala difficilement sa bouchée d'hamburger. C'était bien la première que Sasuke lui parlait de cette manière là. Les coudes posaient sur les genoux, les mains supportant sa tête, Sasuke eut envie de pleurer, de tout balancer, de péter les plombs. Il aurait bien voulu lui aussi s'enfermer dans une pièce et claquer la porte, mais dans un couple, dans leur couple, il fallait bien que l'un des deux tiennent la route.

C'était lui.

« C'est peut-être juste une passe, t'sais Tenten a toujours des hauts et des bas mais elle s'est toujours relevé. » tenta de le rassurer Kiba. « Elle est juste dans une mauvaise période, ça passera. »

Parce qu'il savait que l'Inuzuka la connaissait mieux que lui, Sasuke fit l'effort de le croire bien qu'il n'était pas réellement convaincu.

.

.  
.

C'est le croassement d'un corbeau posait au rebord de la fenêtre qui réveilla Sasuke en ce dimanche matin.

Stupide oiseau.

Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira paresseusement. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir du lit alors il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Tenten dormir. Il n'y avait que quand elle dormait que Tenten avait l'air totalement apaisée. Doucement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, puis sur son épaule nue. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir pour dormir. Juste ça.

Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Elle était juste là, et pourtant elle lui manquait tellement.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et l'entendit murmurer : « _Les olifants sont bleus_... »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin, il ne savait pas de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver, mais ça avait l'air complètement absurde en tout cas.

Les olifants ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il lui caressa doucement la nuque, en faisant des petits cercles invisibles avec ses doigts. Elle avait la peau très douce.

Il avait, tellement, tellement envie d'elle. Il approcha ses lèvres de son front pour y déposer un baiser, puis il décida de sortir du lit.

Il avait besoin d'un douche froide.

.

.

.

Il frémit en sentant l'eau glacé entrer en contact avec son épiderme et décida de tourner à fond le robinet d'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux tout en essayant d'apprécier l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son visage. Il y avait tellement de vapeur qu'on aurait dit que la salle de bain s'était transformée en sauna. Le miroir était devenu tout flou. L'eau était presque brûlante maintenant mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, et qu'il enjambant sans aucune difficulté le rebord de la baignoire, il fut surpris de voir Tenten accoudé contre la porte de la salle de bain. Elle le regardait attentivement. Il s'approcha d'elle tout mouillé et lorsqu'il la cueillit par les hanches pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci se tortilla et se déroba de son emprise sans même lui laisser le temps de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu es trop chaud. » lui reprocha t-elle avant de s'éclipser dans le salon, laissant Sasuke rager tout seul dans la salle de bain.

.

.

.

En ouvrant le congélateur pour sortir une pizza surgelé, Sasuke fut surprit qu'il était plein de sachet de glaçon.

« T'es sortie aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-il à Tenten qui pour une fois en deux semaines, était assise sur la table à manger du salon. Elle buvait à petite gorgée une soupe au potiron qu'il lui avait préparé.

« Ouais. »

Il fut tellement soulagé, de savoir qu'elle avait enfin quitté l'appartement et qu'elle commençait à se nourrir correctement qu'il ne lui demanda pas la raison de son achat. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur le front sans même se formaliser de la froideur de sa peau.

Tenten avait toujours été un peu froide, alors pour Sasuke, c'était normal.

.

.

.

Il eut un coup de fil.

Sasuke qui était occupé à jouer à CandyCrush ne fit pas le moindre effort pour aller répondre. C'est Tenten qui décrocha. Il leva les yeux de sa tablette pour la regardait. Elle resta un petit moment, le téléphone soudait à l'oreille sans dire le moindre mot.

« Va te faire foutre. » lança t-elle furieusement en raccrochant brusquement faisant presque tomber le combiné par terre.

« C'était qui ? » voulu t-il savoir.

« Chiha. »

Oh merde. Peut-être que c' était lui qui aurait dû répondre finalement.

Il se leva lentement du canapé sur lequel il était assis et posa sa tablette sur la table basse devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Lorsque Tenten croisa son regard, le cœur de Sasuke se serra dans sa poitrine. Ses iris noisettes étaient devenus si vides, si froides, si inexpressives.

« Elle voulait savoir si j'étais encore envie, » lança t-elle d'une voix atone « elle pensait que je m'étais déjà foutue en l'air. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle croirait ça ? »

« A cause de l'Ours Polaire. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et c'est repartit... » marmonna Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

.

.

Sasuke grommela lorsqu'il sentit Tenten bouger dans tout les sens. Il tapota son oreiller et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Fait chier. Il l'entendit se lever et ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se tourna sur le dos et changea de nouveau de position. Il tenta de retrouver le sommeil, mais ouvrit un œil en l'entendant trafiquer dans la cuisine. On dirait qu'elle ouvrait le frigo.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ? Il jeta un coup à son portable poser sur la table de chevet.

3:00

Hé merde. Demain, il avait un examen et elle venait de le réveiller en pleine nuit. Il lui fallait du temps pour se rendormir en plus.

Une porte claqua.

Et en plus elle faisait du bruit. Non, mais elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête pour essayer de s'endormir. Il fallait qu'il dorme, il fallait qu'il dorme, il fallait qu'il dorme.

Il ragea lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose cogner contre la vitre de la fenêtre. C'était un corbeau qui agitait nerveusement son bec contre la vitre. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cet oiseau ? Il n'était pas censé dormir lui aussi.

Sasuke tenta de l'ignorer, mais le corbeau insista de nouveau.

Cette fois, il balança la couverture et se leva d'un air grognon. Non mais c'était quoi son délire là ?

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le fit fuir en agitant les bras. Et voilà, maintenant il était vraiment réveillé. Dépité, il décida d'aller au salon, voir ce que faisait Tenten à cette heure de la nuit.

Il fut particulièrement surpris de voir la porte du congélateur grandement ouverte. Il n'y avait plus aucun paquet de glaçon. Sasuke referma la porte en fronçant les sourcils et observa la mini cuisine et le salon. Elle n'était pas là.

Il vit de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. Il allait rejoindre sa chambre, en pensant qu'elle était sans doute juste allée au toilette lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait les pieds mouillés. De l'eau froide s'écoulait par dessous la porte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Sans perdre plus temps, il ouvrit la porte et constata estomaqué que Tenten était complètement immergé dans l'eau de la baignoire.

« TENTEN ! » hurla t-il en s'approchant vivement vers elle.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts mais ne le regardait pas. Son regard était éteint. Sans perdre plus de temps, il plongea ses bras dans la baignoire et grimaça. L'eau était tellement gelée que ça lui faisait presque mal.

« TENTEN ! » appela t-il en la sortant de la baignoire. Il l'allongea par terre et commença à paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait pas.

« TENTEN ! »

Parce qu'il avait toujours était un élève attentif et consciencieux. Sasuke se raopella vaguement des gestes de premier secours qu'il avait appris une fois pendant une demie-journée au lycée.

« TENTEN REVEILLE TOI ! »

Il lui fit du bouche à bouche, essaya de frictionner ses membres gelés pour la réchauffer.

« PUTAIN TENTEN REVEILLE TOI ! »

Il recommença encore une fois.

« REVEILLE TOI ! »

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller appeler les pompiers, la poitrine de Tenten se releva et celle-ci toussa, rejetant par la bouche de l'eau. Il se précipita vers elle à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains « Tenten ! »

Elle le regarda d'un air vague. Comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas son propre prénom avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

.

.

.

Il avait quand même appelé les secours pour être sûr et certain que Tenten allait bien. Enfin, physiquement, parce qu'il avait bien compris qu'elle n'allait pas réellement bien. Pas bien du tout même. Parce que lorsqu'il s'était mis à éponger la salle de bain, pendant qu'elle dormait emmitouflé sous des tonnes de couverture, il découvrit un couteau sous le lavabo. Il était recouvert de sang à moitié séché car l'eau froide qui avait débordé de la baignoire avait humidifié une partie du sang qui gouttait maintenant sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce que ce couteau faisait là ?

Il ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'Ours Polaire. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'agresseur. Tenten s'était fait ça toute seule. Elle s'était mutilée toute seule. Il laissa tomber le couteau par terre. Elle avait tenté de lui dire qu'elle allait terriblement mal depuis des semaines et il ne l'avait pas écouté. Mais quel con !

.

.

.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'en début d'après-midi. Sasuke lui apporta une tasse de thé bien chaude qu'elle accepta sans même le regarder dans les yeux. Elle souffla sur sa boisson chaude et l'observa fouiller dans les placards, prendre des sacs et y fourrer des vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke prit plusieurs sous-vêtement sans trop regarder s'ils s'accordaient ou pas et les fourra dans une grande valise.

« On s'en va. » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

Il s'empara de quelques pulls qu'il entassa dans la valise « Je t'emmène à la mer, mes parents y avaient une maison, ça fait des années que j'y suis pas retourné. »

« Mais.. »

Il ne voyait pas comment faire les choses autrement. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de partir. Ils avaient besoin d'oublier loin de Konoha, loin de tout ce froid. Il n'avait toujours pas trop compris ce que représentait réellement cet Ours Polaire, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il n'allait pas le laisser bouffer Tenten de l'intérieur.

« Ça nous fera du bien de partir, là-bas tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.» affirma t-il en ouvrant un autre tiroir pour prendre des maillots de bain.

« Sasuke, » grinça Tenten « je n'irai pas mieux. »

Il s'arrêta de trifouiller dans l'armoire et se tourna pour la regarder. Elle avait tellement mauvaise mine. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Dis pas ça, on ira voir un médecin, un psychologue, on te prescrira un traitement tu finiras par aller mieux ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui intimer d'arrêter de la toucher.

« Sasuke, on doit arrêter ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi et moi, ça doit s'arrêter. »

Il écarquilla grandement les yeux. « Tenten. »

« Je n'irai jamais mieux Sasuke. »

« Mais... »

« C'est trop tard, je l'ai laissé entrer, il ne partira plus. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareil ?

« Alors tu veux que je partes comme ça. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi. »

« C'est complètement faux. »

« Je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu apporter de bien dans ta vie depuis qu'on est ensemble ? »

Il chercha dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire un argument pour contrer ses idées.

« Tu vois, il n'y en a pas. » dit-elle.

Sasuke serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Certes, leur relation n'était pas des plus saines mais...Non. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. C'était hors de question.

« Je t'aime Tenten. »

« Pas d'amour. Tu aimes me baiser, me posséder, mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit je t'aime. »

«Mais je viens de te le dire ! »

« Parce que tu penses que c'est ça qui me fera rester, tu ne le penses pas vraiment, t'as juste peur de te retrouver tout seul c'est tout. »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non c'est faux et tu le sais très bien, tu veux que je te dise la vérité Tenten, en réalité, c'est toi qui as peur. » il lui prit le visage en coupe tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien « Tu ne veux pas que je t'aime parce que ça te fais peur Tenten. »

Il essuya avec ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'Inoue.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, » dit-il en posant son front contre le sien « j'ai pas l'intention de te regarder mourir à petit feu. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement.

« Je t'aime. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » souffla Tenten alors qu'il embrassait maintenant son cou.

« Je t'aime. »

« Sasuke, s'il te plait... »

Il la fit basculer sur le lit, suçota tendrement la peau de sa nuque et fit remonter ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire, pour s'emparer de nouveau de ses lippes. Le baiser fut plus intense cette fois-ci. Plus passionné.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il une dernière fois en s'éloignant juste un peu, juste pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Il l'embrassa furtivement, avant de se relever pour fouiller dans le fond d'un placard. Tenten se releva lentement en position assise et l'observa revenir vers elle avec une toute petite boite noir.

« J'avais pas l'intention de te le donner tout suite mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je retarderais ce moment. »

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lui dit « C'est quelque chose qu'on se transmet de génération en génération. »

Il passa lentement ses doigts sur la surface de la petite boite avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnerais ? » demanda Tenten.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin « Parce que tu es ma famille. »

Elle le regarda d'un air étonnée et entrouvrit les lèvres sans pour autant dire le moindre mot. Sasuke ouvrit la boite, et lui prit la main pour y glisser une petite pierre translucide. Elle l'analysa un petit moment avant de demander :« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sasuke leva la main vers le visage de Tenten, pour lui prendre une mèche de cheveux qu'il glissa derrière son oreille.

« Un diamant brut. »


End file.
